Broken Angel
by Gin-okami123
Summary: Mithos kidnaps Lloyd while he is in Derris-Kharlan and holds him ransom. In exchange, he wants Collete's body, along with Genis. How will Lloyd deal with this? What about Kratos? -Discontinued until further notice, Sorry!
1. preview

This is just a scene that popped up in my mind one day...

Don't know if I should continue it.

WARNING: THIS IS YAOI OR BOY&BOY  
DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE

THAT MEANS NO FLAMES ABOUT THE PAIRING

thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia

* * *

"Nice to see you again, Lloyd."

The blonde haired angel circumvented the younger male who lay unclothed on the nearby bed, his hair matted to his forehead from the heat of the room. Mithos stalked closer and his muscles strained underneath his skin as he hovered above the younger male. Lloyd looked up to him weakly, drained from the multiple attacks he received from the other man.

"Why…are you doing this to me?" Lloyd asked in a strained tone.

Mithos chuckled darkly as he removed the upper portion if his outfit and he let it hang around the contour of his hips. He licked his lips in anticipation as he gazed at the brunette.

"I am doing this to punish you in a way that will benefit me, and still serve its purpose in the end."

Lloyd began to struggle as Mithos bit down harshly on his neck, and he shuddered as the blood ran down his neck in small rivulets.

"P-p-please, stop!"

Mithos stopped abruptly, his blue eyes burning with hate. "Stop? Stop?! You think I'll just stop?! _I'll __never__ stop. Not for you human._" Lloyd whimpered as Mithos traveled lower, leaving marks on the younger boy's frame as he reached the rise of his hips.

"N-n-noo…stop-aahhh!"

Mithos gave an amused smirk as Lloyd began to break beneath him, watching as the tears rolled off the boy's cheeks when the half-elf ripped off the rest of their clothes.

"No…"

Mithos leaned forward as he positioned himself at the brunette's entrance, letting his lips rest at the hollow of Lloyd's ear.

"I begged Martel not to leave me alone here. I _**begged **_her, but she still left anyways and it's _your entire fault. _It's _your_ fault that Kratos left me alone, it's your fault that I am like this. _**It's your entire fault!**_"

The half-elf shook violently before he calmed himself down, his eyes still smoldering from his outburst.

"Keep this in mind human: No matter how much you beg, scream, or cry, **I will **_**not**_** stop**."

Mithos slammed into the younger boy's frame, cringing as Lloyd's entrance constricted around him. Lloyd let out a scream, digging his nails in the angel's shoulders in an effort to remove him and the pain he was causing. Mithos ignored him, pounding into him relentlessly in a fevered pace that caused sweat to condense between their bodies.

"No, ahh—Mi-thos, stop!"

Mithos slammed into Lloyd one last time as Lloyd's seed sprayed onto both of their bodies. He felt himself release, ending it with a grunt as he removed himself before rolling over on his side. Lloyd lay there motionless, his eyes glazed with shock as he tried to recollect himself. Mithos finally dragged himself out of the bed and began to dress himself. After finishing, he turned to Lloyd.

"You were quite enjoyable, human. I will see you later on tonight."

He moved to open the door, but stopped before he opened it.

"Don't even _think_ of trying to escape."

The only sound Lloyd heard before fading into the darkness was the sound of the door closing.

* * *

Well, whaddya think?

R&R


	2. Martyr

Chapter two!

I give a thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Especially Li-chan0767!

You're the best!

Diclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia!

* * *

Lloyd awoke three days later to the cold silence of Welgia, and he could barely hear the ruffling of feathers as he saw an angelic guard pass by him. The guard looked at him through the open window, slightly narrowed his eyes, and then continued onward as he made his rounds. Lloyd attempted to rise out of the bed, but a sharp pain in his lower back rendered him motionless. His body felt sore from his previous actions, and he numbly swept his hands over the whelps that littered his torso. He attempted to come up with a plan to get himself out of Mithos' grasp, but only one thought raced through his mind. He had to get out of here before the half-elf returned.

* * *

Yuan, Kratos and The Symphonian 8—now reduced to seven—huddled around the campfire they had thrown together. Everyone had sullen looks upon their faces after Lloyd's abduction. Yuan looked to Raine, who in turn glared at him, and he felt the glare of the woman's brother. Numbly, he traced the burn on his stomach and it ached, just as his conscious did. He felt partly responsible for what had happened to Lloyd. He was only trying to get Kratos to release the seal on Origin by using Lloyd as bait, but his plan backfired when Mithos revealed himself. He could vaguely recount the events of Lloyd's abduction.

_Lloyd's screams echoed throughout the forest surrounding Altessa's house as he crumpled to the floor. The crimson-haired man before him was his father. The traitor was __**his**__ father. He listened as Yuan attempted to bully Kratos into releasing some seal, and he felt the sharp pain of a dagger at his throat as Kratos refused._

_Collette had rushed outside, trying to comfort him, but everything went hazy when Mithos stepped out. He heard the boy criticize Yuan, and Mithos had flung a mana ball of sorts at him, only to have it blocked by the traitor. By this time, everyone else had rushed outside to see what the commotion was, and their faces went pale as they gazed upon the wounded angel. It looked as if Mithos would take Kratos and run, but Lloyd yelped in shock as he felt himself hoisted over the half-elf's shoulder._

"_**If you want to see your son alive Kratos, you **_**will**_** bring me the chosen and the half-elf boy."**_

_With that, Mithos attacked Yuan, and left, leaving a sobbing Collette and a guilty Yuan._

Kratos gazed at the fire while nursing his own burn, growling bitterly as he thought of his son. What was Mithos doing to him? Was he hurt? Or even alive? He barely noticed Raine, who had stood up to speak to the group. She had formulated a plan to rescue Lloyd, which involved infiltrating Derris-Kharlan, and using Collette as bait. Genis had objected, claiming that it wasn't smart to use something the enemy wanted as bait, but Raine silenced him, claiming it was the only way to lure the angel out. Yuan and Kratos gazed to each other with numb looks, knowing that the woman's words held more truth than she knew. They both cast their eyes skyward as they prayed for Lloyd's safety, and as Kratos begged Anna for forgiveness.

* * *

Lloyd felt a rush of air graze his body as the door to the room opened, and he grimaced as he watched the half-elf floated past him. Mithos still wore the white body suit from before, and Lloyd almost wished that he had some sort of weapon to beat him with as the half-elf strode over to him. Mithos had placed a knee between the brunette's legs as he hoisted himself over him, and his eyes danced with a predatory gleam.

"How are you enjoying your stay, human?"

Lloyd only scoffed, earning him a smack in the face.

"Are you not enjoying yourself, human? I could just lock you up in a human ranch, just like all of the other humans. Don't you see how lucky you are?"

Lloyd only turned his head away from the angel's gaze, choosing to stare at the carvings in the walls. Mithos gave him another hard smack, and smirked as Lloyd gave a harsh glare before attempting to shove him off. Mithos found that he actually _liked_ that the boy fought back as he pinned him beneath him, and he licked his lips as he watched Lloyd squirm. He lowered his head as hip lips found the soft skin of Lloyd's neck, and he heard Lloyd give a frustrated cry as he fought against him.

"I don't want this! Get offa me!"

Mithos gazed at the brunette. "I won't stop human. Besides, you know you like this. You like being touched like _this_." He lightly stroked Lloyd's chest, causing the boy to shudder.

"Please…No…"

Mithos cocked his head to the side. "You mean to tell me you've never been touched before me? I'm flattered." Lloyd glared at him. "Fuck you!"

"I plan to. Trust me, _Lloyd-kun_; I will make you want this. I will make you need this. I will corrupt you in everyway possible, and I will let you feel my pain. Don't worry; I won't hurt you, _much._"

Lloyd gasped as Mithos took his lips roughly, and he blindly fought against him as he felt a tongue stroke his own. He squirmed as Mithos traced his hand over Lloyd's chest, and bit back a groan as the half-elf rubbed his hand on his torso. He began to pant as Mithos' mouth followed his hand, giving small whimpers as he felt his tongue swirl around his sensitive nipple, and arching as the other man stroked his erection.

"See human? _You want this._" _Just like me_

Mithos rid himself of his garbs, exposing himself to the brunette. He pushed himself into a sitting position, and let his back rest against the wall. Motioning with his hand, he called Lloyd over. Lloyd refused to move, so Mithos resorted to dragging the human to him. He pushed the boy's head downwards so that it rested on his own torso, and Lloyd growled as he felt Mithos's erection pulse beneath him.

"Touch me, _Lloyd._"

"_Never."_

"Fine then. After all, it's only fair that I show you how to do it first."

Mithos pushed the boy beneath him before engulfing the boy's cock in his mouth, and grinned as he heard Lloyd moan. He let one hand fondle the boy's sac, as the other one stroked his thighs.

"Ahh..Mi-thos..s-stop…"

Mithos felt the boy swell in his mouth, and he knew the boy was close. He flet Lloyd tug on his hair, but he ignored it.

"Please, stop!"

Lloyd was finally resorting to begging. With a 'pop', Mithos removed himself from Lloyd's body. "Fine. If you don't want to reach fulfillment, then don't." Lloyd felt his arms being bound to the bed. "W-wait—"

Mithos gave a wicked grin. "You wanted to sacrifice your fulfillment for some unforeseen reason, Lloyd." He dressed himself. "You _wanted_ to be a martyr. Now, I will let you suffer, but only because you begged me to." Mithos left the room, a demonic aura still plaguing his demeanor.

Lloyd squirmed against the invisible bonds as he tried to free himself. The pressure in his lower half was painful, and he whimpered with every pulse of his body. Exhausted, he finally gave up, and began to silently weep.

Mithos grinned from his spot behind the door. Lloyd had learned his first lesson, loss, the other day. Now he was learning his second lesson: _unnecessary sacrifice_.

* * *

Hooray for corruption!

Jk

anyways, R&R!!


	3. Stars

Woot! chapter 3!!

It only took me like, forever! lolololol,

well, enjoy!

* * *

The throbbing between his legs was unbearable, and Lloyd thought that he would rather die that withstand this pain any longer.

Mithos had left him unsatisfied, and he had to agree that it was his fault, but _Martel_ it hurt. Everything hurt.

He had been in this god forsaken place for four days, and he couldn't believe that he could encounter so much hardship in such a small amount of time, and form one person nonetheless. Lloyd shuddered as a breeze rolled in, caressing his tanned skin and making his taut muscles twitch. He sighed as he lay there, numbly recounting the events that brought him to where he was, and he could find all of the errors he had made that might've saved him from this predicament.

The sound of the door interrupted his thoughts, and he grimaced as flowing blonde hair entered his vision.

"Good afternoon, human."

Lloyd noted that Mithos refused to use his name, and chose to not respond to the half-elf's greeting. Instead, he turned his head away, choosing to look out the window.

"Ah, the cold shoulder. Very charming, I must say."

Lloyd only gave a grunt in response, and shuddered as another breeze swept past.

"My, My, You sure are jumpy. But remember, you chose to do this."

_I chose to do this. I __**chose**__ to do this. Oh, Martel, this hurts. Maybe if I just let him finish, maybe—no. Mom, would you be disappointed in me for wanting this? Would you?_

Lloyd continued to gaze at the stars, trying to figure out which one his mom was on.

Mithos' face contorted into one of annoyance. He expected that the boy would be begging for him, but he lay there motionless instead. Oh, he would have that boy, he would have him and—wait, why did he need this **human** so? How could he long so strongly for something that denied him. Mithos inwardly shook his head, and chose to look upon the stars.

"Sometimes I wonder if the dead walk amongst the stars."

Lloyd remained silent.

"I wonder if my sister is there. I want to find her."

Lloyd began to tremble, and Mithos looked upon him. "What is it, human?"

"You _disgust_ me. You sit here, whining about your sister while you kill thousands of innocent people, and to top it off you talk about heaven like you own the place! My mother is there because of you! Marble is there because of you! They did nothing wrong, but you killed them! **You** killed them all!"

Lloyd's eyes smoldered from the heat of his outburst, and he strained against the bonds that held him as Mithos' face contorted into an expression of anger.

"You humans were the cause of my sister's death. It's your fault that she died. Kratos left because of you!"

"No Mithos, she died from somebody else, not me. I wasn't even born 4,000 years ago. You still can't see that not all humans are out to get you, and you still can't accept that your sister's dead. That's why everyone left you, and because of that, you pin the blame on something people can't control: race."

Mithos let loose a growl.

"You really think that I chose to be human? Do you think that I can change that, or that you can change that? We were born this way, Mithos. We don't get to choose how we're born, but we choose to be the people we are today! So don't go blaming your psychotic behavior on me, 'cause this is all _you_."

Lloyd then felt pain upon his face, and saw that Mithos had bundled his fist. He drew a shaky breath, and then made for the door. "You will not speak to me in that manner again, Lloyd."

He heard the door shut, and let his tears flow.

- X -

Sheena wiped away the tears she had shed as she readied the night's dinner, and she looked skyward. She searched the expanse of stars as she begged her goddess to protect Lloyd, and she couldn't help but break down at the thought of Lloyd…dead.

Zelos encircled his arms around the weeping girl, cradling her in his chest as she sobbed. He rubbed her hair in an attempt to soothe her, and soon the girl was hiccupping and sniffling.

"Z-zelos, do you think Lloyd is still *hiccup* alive?"

Zelos gave a wide grin. "Of course my bud is still alive. He won't let some blonde she-man take him down."

Sheena giggled softly before wiping her eyes. "Thank you, Zelos. You're a really good guy when you want to be."

"Of course I am, my voluptuous hunny, anything for you."

A firm whack resounded throughout the forest, followed by a whine.

Genis sighed as he and Presea gathered wood. "That idiot just has to ruin every moment he gets."

"Yes, he does. Is he what you call a 'loser'?"

Genis smiled. "Yes, he is."

* * *

Yay! All done!

R&R plz

kthxbye


End file.
